


La Chica del Cairo

by PazRojas (Ireth_Isilra)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Isilra/pseuds/PazRojas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diez mil pies del suelo, y en el fin del mundo, Ororo piensa en su vida y las personas que han sido parte de ella. One-Shot. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chica del Cairo

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, mientras yacía en la cima de la Estatua de la Libertad, que el mismo hombre que al que intentaban tan fieramente detener aquella noche le salvaría la vida en reiteradas ocasiones en los años venideros, Ororo cree que se hubiese reído.

No. Magneto no tenía más remedio que ser aprendido y llevado ante la justicia. Era lo justo y necesario. Magneto jamás la salvaría del peligro.

Sin embargo, Tormenta es capaz de recordar a otro hombre: a aquel que la sacó de las calles del Cario en medio del caos creado por En Sabah Nur, el que la cobijó del ardiente sol de África bajo su capa, la sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella aún lloraba la muerte de sus padres, y la llevó a aquel cielo llamado Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, que desde aquel día se volvió su hogar.

Tormenta también puede recordar sus deseos de ir con él en esos momentos o por lo menos de que se quedara allí, con ella, sólo un poco más; la sonrisa que el mayor le había entregado era una que hablaba de sentimientos encontrados. Ella era muy pequeña para saberlo, pero reflexionando sobre ese momento, ahora puede distinguir la lucha de un hombre que anhela volver a casa pero sabe que su deber aún no está terminado. Es la misma sensación que ella siente ahora, cada vez que vuelan sobre Nueva York.

"Tal vez algún día, pequeña" había sido su respuesta, antes de acariciar sus largos cabellos blancos y más tarde salir flotando del lugar.

Ese día, Ororo Munroe decidió que ella también aprendería a volar.

***

En los años venideros Erik —y ella se enteró de su nombre sólo a través del Profesor—, vino y se fue de la mansión una y mil veces, siempre dejando a Charles en un estado de ánimo que les hacía ver todo lo maravilloso de la vida o en uno que hacía que la enfermería colapsara intentando sanar dolores de cabeza. Pero Ororo, sin importar cómo se sintiera, confrontaba al mayor en la puerta, demandando una respuesta.

"¿Me llevarás contigo?" preguntaba, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, bloqueando la puerta de escape de su preferencia de manera desafiante, sabiendo que ella aún no era rival para él, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo la confianza suficiente en él, como para pensar que no la dañaría.

Y él siempre, siempre contestaba negativamente, quitándola del camino con suavidad.

***

No es que Ororo se sintiera mal, o marginada, o incómoda en el Instituto. Si ha de ser sincera, esa fue la primera vez que tuvo personas a las que pudo llamar amigos. Scott, más allá de su ingenuidad y constante falta de entendimiento de situaciones sociales, probó ser excelente motivador y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa cuando los cielos comenzaban a nublarse. Jean, a pesar de su silencio y auto-impuesta insolación, gracias a sus poderes, lograba ser el alma más empática que Ororo ha conocido y era como un cable a tierra cuando sus deseos de huir, de hacer más por sus hermanos mutantes, la llevaba al punto de querer salir corriendo de la mansión en busca de grupos más radicales.

Con los años, ha llegado a pensar que es algo que sólo los “elementales” (así le gusta llamar a aquellos que tienen el control sobre algún poder de la naturaleza) pueden entender. Después de todo, ¿no fue Erik quien comenzó a pelear activamente esta guerra? ¿No fue John, Pyro, quien siguió sus pasos sin dudarlo un sólo segundo?

Y, no obstante, cual nubes de tormenta que aún no dejan caer su agua sobre los incendios bajo ellas, Ororo esperó junto al Profesor a que las cosas mejoraran por si solas...

Hay días en que se pregunta si el Profesor también tiene los mismos arrepentimientos que ella.

***

Tormenta no lloró la primera vez que se vio frente a Magneto en un campo de batalla, pero los cielos se abrieron a una lluvia torrencial en lugar de las lágrimas no derramadas. Para ese entonces ya no era la muchachita que lloraba a su padres, ni la joven rebelde que quería largarse de casa, pero no dejó de dolerle menos que aquel hombre que había sido una constante en su vida ahora se encontrara al lado opuesto del campo de batalla.

A unos pies del suelo, magnánimo como el día en que la había rescatado, hablo por sobre el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos “¡No quiero lastimarlos! Pero debo hacer lo que debo hacer.”

Ni Scott, ni Jean, ni ella se movieron.

Lo próximo que supo es que estaba amarrada a uno de los pilares de base militar que protegían, con alambres que estaban lo suficientemente apretados para no dejarla ir, pero lo suficientemente sueltos para no herirla.

Scott y Jean no corrieron la misma suerte.

***

Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si aún pudieran mantener horarios regularmente sanos, y no cayeran dormidos de puro agotamiento, hambre, o simplemente del pesado dolor que les produce saber que siguen vivos a pesar de dejar a tantos en el camino, pero ahora ya ni el sol es fiable, y a menos de que suban a puntos de congelación, es imposible saber si es de día o de noche. Están atrapados en esta horrible grisácea panorámica que cubre el planeta entero.

"Te ves distraída" dice Wolverine a su lado, sin quitar la vista de enfrente "¿Porque no vas a dormir un rato? Yo puedo con este bebé solo."

"A Erik no le gustará. Dice que no puedes controlarlo, ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello" y así es, añade en su cabeza.

"Mags puede irse al infierno. Si no le gusta como manejo, pues que venga a hacerlo él mismo."

Ororo da un suspiro, quitándose el cinturón. La oferta es demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. “Tienes razón. Pero júrame que me avisarás si sucede algo. Lo que sea, Logan.” Es una amenaza. La última vez que dejaron a Wolverine a cargo casi terminaron varados en medio del círculo polar Ártico.

El otro sólo le hace una seña con la mano. “Ya vete, muchacha.”

Y ella quiere responder, pero el cansancio puede más y la verdad, entre Logan, Erik y el Profesor, muchas veces sí se siente sólo como una niña perdida y atemorizada… Como la niña en las calles del Cairo.

***

Improvisaron algo parecido a camas en la parte trasera del Blackbird: un colchón que se turnan para utilizar (pero que finalmente todos ceden a Charles), frazadas y varios sacos de dormir para cubrirse en las noches más frías. Como era de esperarse, es Profesor quien duerme en el colchón, Erik sentado a su lado, como si con su sola presencia pudiera alejar cualquier pesadilla que atentase con interrumpir el sueño de Charles. Ella no pretende interrumpirlos, pero hace frío, y han descubierto que el calor corporal es la mejor solución, así que se sienta junto a Erik, abrazando sus rodillas en completo silencio.

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, no es incómodo. Ya no queda tiempo para sentir incomodidad.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se van cerrando, hasta que de pronto, siente que la cubren con algo. Su mirada de inmediato se dirige a su hombro, notando que no es nada más y nada menos que la capa de Magneto lo que la cobija. Se gira de inmediato hacia el mayor, y él la observa; su cara, marcada por la edad, tan diferente a la que recuerda de aquél primer día, y al mismo tiempo, capaz de transmitirle la misma seguridad que le dio hace tantos años.

Inconscientemente relaja los músculos que no sabía aún tenía tensos y le habla despacio, no más que un susurro, para no despertar al Profesor “¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

Erik sólo asiste, sin dejar de cubrirla, su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, sin apartar un segundo los ojos de ella.

"¿Por qué nunca me llevaste contigo?"

Es el turno de Magneto de relajarse. Como si de todas las preguntas que Ororo pudiese haberle hecho, esa fuera la más fácil de contestar. Su mano se dirige al blanquecino cabello de la menor y lo acaricia de forma que la hace recordar al día en que la dejó en el pórtico del Profesor. "Supongo que vi demasiado de mí en ti." admite Erik, su voz y su mirada más distantes, recordando tiempos que ha pasado toda su vida tratando de olvidar "Quería darte la oportunidad que nunca tuve: un hogar, una familia, un maestro que me enseñe que hay más en el mundo que sólo la ira y el dolor." sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa melancólica y sus ojos se posan en la dormida figura de Charles por unos segundos, antes de volver a ella. "Y funcionó, ¿no? Terminaste siendo una gran persona, a diferencia de mí."

La menor no sabe que decir. Las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte. No puede dejar de sentirse orgullosa por ser considerada una gran persona, y Erik es mucho más de lo que piensa de sí mismo, pero está segura de que no lo hará cambiar de opinión con decírselo. En el exterior, las ráfagas de aire que causaban leves turbulencias se calman por completo.

"Gracias" le susurra, e igual como cuando era pequeña, deja su cabeza caer sobre el hombro del mayor, acurrucándose a su lado, mientras Erik los cubre a ambos con su capa.

Esa noche no hay tormentas que amenacen con destrozar el jet, y Ororo sueña con su perdido sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para Reto: "X-Men: Elige a tu mutante" del foro Groovy Mutations en Fanfiction.Net. Quiero darles las gracias a ellos por alentarme a escribir una vez más. X-Men es un fandom que adoro, y aunque a veces paso años si comunicarme con otros fans, siempre guarda rinconcito especial en mi corazón. Hace un tiempo atrás escribí un fic sobre Charles y Jean, así que esta vez decidí intentarlo con Erik y Ororo. Es headcanon mio que Ororo es la favorita de Magneto, así como Jean es la favorita del Profesor, y eso, con el hecho de que quería explorar un poco más la convivencia en las escenas del futuro de DOFP, me dieron la inspiración suficiente para escribir esto.  
> Un saludo especial a Zam, que dejó un mensaje en mi fic anterior, esto va dedicado a tí, ¡Saludos!


End file.
